


June

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink if you squint, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: Stanley hadn’t seen Mike in almost a year, and after they all come home from college, Mike decides to host dinner for all seven of them at the farm, giving him and Stanley the opportunity to catch up.(Title fromthissong)





	June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quentintarantowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentintarantowo/gifts).



Growing up was hard for everyone in the Losers club. It meant changes, it meant less time in at the quarry, at the arcade, in each other’s company. It meant leaving. And leaving was hard too. None of them ever quite mastered the art of saying ‘goodbye.’ So they never did.

After high school graduation parties, packing up their items and tossing them into vans, each member of the Loser’s club were off to their new respective homes elsewhere.

 

Eddie had decided on Loyola Marymount, and Richie was just thirty minutes away at UCLA. Beverly, Bill, and Stan had moved to the other side of the country, all three attending NYU in their respective majors, while Mike had decided on George Washington University after squirming his way out of his responsibilities on the farm.

 

Each of them were over the moon, completely thrilled to be leaving Derry after 18 years of residing in the small town, but after farewells were said and each of them had left Derry one by one, there was a thick bittersweet feeling that hung over all of them, especially Stanley.

When Mike had told him that he was going to Washington D.C. instead of New York like they had talked about the entirety of their senior year, Stanley was crushed. Excited for his boyfriend, but still devastated by the prospects of having to let Mike go.

 

“I’ll see you soon, ok? We’ll talk all the time; I’ll facetime you okay? Don’t worry, Lamb.” Mike said with a smile before placing a gentle kiss on Stanley’s forehead and climbing into the back of his car with his parents.

That was the last time Stanley saw Mike in person.

 

Until now.

 

Richie had started a Snapchat group chat for the Losers the summer before they left for college. It wasn’t used that often, only for Richie to send cryptic videos of himself for the rest to reply with question marks and confused selfies in return. After classes started, the chat started to go silent, with the occasional message from Ben telling them that he missed them and that they were all doing well. That, and drunken snaps of Richie singing out of tune songs that they sang at the quarry. But still, mostly dead, until a notification came up on Stan’s phone a week before his freshman year came to a close.

 

‘Loser’s Club: Message from  Dove’

Stan turned his attention away from his textbook, opening up the chat to find Mike’s, as well as all the other Losers’ bitmojis pop up one by one. Stan couldn’t help the bright smile that appeared on his face at all his friends’ replies, already thrilled to see their faces again.

 

Dove: Hey guys! I know you guys are all coming back home for summer, and my mom said you guys can all come over for dinner at the farm! She said she’ll make food, so don’t worry about cooking. Just bring your asses over I miss you guys!! Good luck with finals :)

Dick: u bet ur ass ill b there mikey <33

Ben: totally!!

  
  


And that is why Stan had been standing in his mirror for a solid forty-five minutes, rummaging through clothing and rummaging around to find something suitable to wear. Every time he looked at himself, Stan would let out an exasperated sigh, peeling off the clothing to go searching for another outfit.

Usually, he was good at this. Usually, Stan was ready at least half an hour before he had to leave. Usually, he wasn’t dressing with someone in mind.

 

It had been almost a year since Stanley and Mike had seen each other in person, Things had changed since then, though they had kept in touch through their time apart. During that time, Stanley’s curls had gotten a bit overgrown. The mess of blonde locks that were trimmed atop his head now started to toss to his left, a ringlet always dropping in between his brows.

 

As Stanley looked at his reflection, noting every change of his appearance since he had last seen Mike, he wondered how Mike had changed. Did he too, have a 5 o’clock shadow? A change in hairstyle? Stan frowned at his reflection, knowing he was stalling the inevitable.

It was exciting yes.

But, it was also difficult. It was frustrating, but now, while searching through his closet, trying to find something to wear, Stanley swore this was the most frustrating thing he had ever done.

 

He finally pulled on a white button-down shirt, dotted with light blue feathers. Stanley reached for a pair of matching blue trousers when his phone began to buzz.

 

“Hello?”

_ “Hey! Are you coming soon? My mom won’t stop asking for you.” _

 

Stan’s lips broke into a smile a the sound of Mike’s giggling voice, the expression dripping into his words. He put the phone on speaker mode before pulling on the rest of his clothing.

“I’ll be over in a second. Tell Jessica I’m sorry.” Stan laughed, hearing a chuckle from the receiving end and the echoing of Mrs. Hanlon’s voice in the background.

 

_“Is that Stanley? Tell him to hurry his butt over here!” “Yeah, Momma I am!”_  Mike called his mother before addressing Stanley with a chuckling  ‘sorry’.

“Don’t be.” Stan smiled at his iPhone, pulling his belt through the loops of his pants.

 _“I can’t wait to see_ you. _”_  Mike said abruptly, and Stan’s heart leaped breath catching in his throat. He had heard those words over the phone numerous times over but now, the waiting was almost over.

“Me either.” Stan picked up the phone, putting the device to his ear as he picked up his wallet and keys, walking out of his bedroom. “I’m leaving now, okay?”

 

_ “Okay. See you soon, Lamb.” _

“Bye, Dove.”

 

..

 

When Stan drove up to the Hanlon home, yellow fairy lights decorated the deck and the door post, an obvious touch by Jessica Hanlon. The sight made Stan smile as he got out of his car, a bouquet of sunflowers and roses for Mike.

From inside, he could hear music pour from the open windows, the white curtains seeming to dance along to the rhythm with the soft breeze that tickled the back of Stan’s neck and his exposed forearms.

He approached the door, and as he walked up the steps, he heard Jessica’s voice from the kitchen window even before Stan’s fingers had reached the doorbell.

“Mike! I think someone’s waiting for you outside!” Her laughter was evident in her voice, and Mike’s footsteps were already quickly approaching the door. As the sound got louder, Stan could feel his heart beating away rapidly in his chest.

 

“Hey.”

 

His voice was filled with breathless surprise, lips pulled into that perfect, contagious smile that always made Stan become a puddle at his feet. His jaw, previously clean-shaven, was now peppered with a layer of facial hair, the sight making Mike look more mature, and if Stan admitted it, sexier.

 

“I… I got you these.” Stan smiled, holding the bouquet out to Mike but instead those strong arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace, and the familiar sandalwood and floral scent making Stan relax in his arms.

“I missed you.” Mike murmured into the crook of Stan’s neck.

“I missed you too.” Stan sighed. Both of them shifted to meet each other’s eyes, delighted smiles plastering their faces.

 

Mike immediately cupped Stanley’s face, pulling him in for a long-awaited kiss. Both of them sighed happily, eyes closing as they held each other near. Mike’s stubble was new. As Mike’s lips moved against Stan’s, Stanley could feel the coarse hairs brush his skin, like a reminder that this was real. Mike was real. He was finally home.

When they pulled away, they became giggling messes, overcome with absolute unadulterated happiness upon seeing one another.

 

“I missed you,” Stan repeated with a laugh, and Mike smiled, his rough hand carding through the hair that was atop Stan’s head.

“Missed you too.” He smiled, moving to kiss Stanley again.

“Are you two done out there? Mike don’t hog Stanley all to yourself! Let me see my boy!” Jessica’s voice called from inside, and Stanley laughed, moving out of Mike’s embrace.

 

“Yeah, Momma we’re coming!” Mike laughed, his hand pressed to the small of Stan’s back as they walked over the threshold of the house. As Stan entered, a mix of delicious food clouded his senses. Ribs, cornbread, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, roasted corn, banana bread, chocolate chip cookies, all familiar scents that were not just a part of Mike’s childhood, but Stanley’s as well. The scent hit Stanley with a wave of nostalgia as the old wooden floors creaked under feet.

 

A small smile still on his face as he was gently guided by Mike, finding comfort in his presence once more.  

“And you brought flowers?” Mike beamed, kissing Stan’s cheek with a grin. “Thank you so much, Lamb.”

“Of course. I know you’re a sucker for them.” He teased, earning another kiss to his cheek.

Stanley smiled as they walked into the kitchen to see Jessica Hanlon taking a bread tin out of the oven. When she turned around to see Stanley standing in her kitchen, a wide grin appeared on her face, and she immediately took her oven mitts off.

 

“Oh! Come here, honey!” She squealed, pulling Stan in for a tight embrace. The squeeze forced a giggled from Stanley’s chest, and his arms were wrapped around the woman he started to call his ‘second mother’ since he was ten.

"It’s so good to see you, baby. Mike hasn’t stopped talking about how much he missed you.” Jessica teased, giving her son a playful smile as she started to plate all the food.

 

“Oh, he tells me at least once a day over the phone.” Stan chuckled, eyeing Mike to see his boyfriend look back up at him with a shake of his head.

Mike opened his mouth to rebuttal, but the sound of the doorbell got his attention. “This isn’t over, Uris.” He teased, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before leaving to answer the door.

As distant laughter and chatter came from the opposite side of the house, Stanley and Jessica worked in the kitchen, talking happily.

 

“How has New York been?” Jessica asked, cutting the cornbread into squares.

 

Stanley took plates from the cabinets, setting the eight dishes on the counter. “Fun. It’s not the same without the rest of them, though. I really missed Mike.” He sighed, and at the sound of his words, a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to see Jessica smiling warmly at him.

 

“He said the same thing, you know.” She mused with a knowing grin, one that made Stanley’s head tilt to the side in question.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” He giggled, and Mrs. Hanlon shook her head with a laugh.

“You two are always so in-sync. Always thinking the same. He really loves you, Stanley.” Jessica smiled, plating the cornbread.

 

Stan’s smile grew wider, his heart seeming to swell in his chest at her words, but as the laughter and chatter started to get louder, he knew that would soon disappear.

 

“Miss-us Hanlon!” Richie howled with joy, long arms spread to bring the woman in for a hug.

“Hello, Richie.” She laughed, pulling out of the lanky boy’s arms to greet the rest of the Losers.  Richie walked over to the side of the counter opposite of Stan with a grin. Though Stanley was used to scowling at his friend, the sight of the scruffy, long-haired figure made Stan grin back, and he walked over to the other side to hug Richie.

“Stanley Manley! What the fuck have you been up to?” Richie laughed as arms were tight around him. Stan groaned slightly from the grip of the hug, letting out a heaving breath as he was released.

“Ha, good. Missed you. How’s California?”

 

Soon, all the Losers were together again, and the banter, chatter, and laughter that was once lost was now pouring out of the windows of the Hanlon home, filling up every crevice, every room, spewing out the chimney and out onto the front porch, where the Losers were congregated around a large wooden table to eat. The smiles that were spread across their faces were genuine, their laughter pure. As they gazed at each other, the love and adoration they had kept for one another as children was flourishing again, all catching up and talking about their lives outside of their hometown.

 

Bill had mentioned he was seeing a girl that was in the nursing program at NYU, the mention of it making Richie go ‘dick her down, Big Bill!’ A piece of cornbread was immediately tossed across the table with a ‘Beep Beep, Richie’ attached to it. The piece hit Richie square in the nose.

Bev laughed, shaking her head. “Man, I miss being able to say that.” She teased, watching Richie pick up the bread that had fallen in his lap and still happily eat it with a cheeky smile. She mentioned that she and Ben were planning on moving to Chicago in the coming years, noting that the development of the city was up and coming, and Ben had already gotten a few calls mentioning that jobs were waiting for him already.

“Chicago? You sure that you don’t wanna join me and Eds?” Richie offered.

“Please, since you guys have left, there’s no one else to stop him.” Eddie teased, and Richie only laughed. “Awh don’t be like that Eds. If anything, you just encourage me.”

“I knew you two dumbasses would just be fueling each other’s fires,” Stan interjected with a chuckle, and the other Losers laughed as well, all remembering how as children, Richie and Eddie were always the pair getting into trouble, even if Eddie tended to subtract himself from the devious ideas Richie had always plotted.

 

They finished up dinner quickly, the famished kids all talking about how great of a cook Mike’s mother was, all thanking her as they came back inside with their empty plates while Mike and Stanley washed the dishes.

The Losers started to wander outside, bringing out the speakers to dance on the front porch and the lawn, all singing their favorite songs that they all bonded over at the quarry all those years ago.

 

The out of tune singing was heard from the kitchen while Mike and Stanley cleaned up dinner.

“You don’t have to help me, Lamb.” Mike hummed, rinsing off the utensils before placing them in the dishwasher.

His words were only met with a kiss to his temple, and Mike smiled on reflex. “But I want to, Dove.”

 

Stanley felt Mike’s hand rest on top of his, calloused fingertips gently brushing over his knuckles. His dark eyes met Stan’s with a warm, smile. The expression was silent, but it still voiced all the affection and adoration Mike held for him.

Stanley smiled back, gently squeezing Mike’s hand before finishing up the last of the dishes. His back rested on the counter while Mike wiped down the counter.

 

“Do you wanna go outside with the rest of them?” Stan asked.

“I wanted to just spend time with you, actually.” Mike set the towel next to the sink, looking up at Stanley. He interlaced their fingers, pulling Stanley close to him.

“What are we waiting for, then?” Stan asked quietly, his voice soft and intimate.

 

He followed Mike out the back door, down the worn gravel path that was all too familiar to him, recalling memories of running up and down the path with Mike as children. The singing and laughter started to fade, and the soft sound of crickets and the sound of shrubbery moving replaced it.

 

Stan’s hand was still entangled with Mike’s as they walked through the weeds and wildflowers that lined the edge of the trail, the gravel crunching under their feet as they walked silently. Over the horizon, the sun was kissing the trees, the rays making Mike look like he was glowing, brown eyes shining.

 

Stanley smiled. “Where are we going?” He asked though he had a hunch he knew the answer.

Mike gave Stanley a knowing smile, squeezing his hand as they kept walking, coming upon an old barn. The wood was worn, dark green paint chipping off in tiny pieces. The place was one Stan was all too familiar with.

He glanced at Mike when they stepped inside, the barn completely empty except for the lights that strung across the walls and up the ladder to a loft Mike had created a few years back. The same loft where they shared their first kiss.

 

Mike turned the switch up, turning on the soft lights and illuminating the barn as the sun’s rays started to fade from the view of the open windows. “C’mon,” He let go of Stan’s hand, climbing the ladder with Stanley right behind him.

 

At the top was the same comfortable bed Mike and Stan had laid on before college. It was a haven, a shelter that the two of them shared. The bed was piled with blankets and pillows, just the way the two of them enjoyed it to be. Above them, there was a perfect opening to the sky, the colors now vibrant shades of orange and fuschia.

 

Once Stan reached the top, Mike’s hands were on his hips, pulling him in to kiss him slow and sweet. Stan hummed happily against his lips, the two men maneuvering so Stan laid on the bed, Mike hovering over him as they kissed slowly.

“I missed this.” Stan sighed, looking up at Mike with a lucid smile.

“Me too.” Mike sighed, dipping back down to kiss Stanley again.

 

Stan’s hands were roaming over Mike’s shoulder blades, tugging on the fabric in a silent plea for it to be removed, and Mike listened, raising himself up to pull his shirt off.

 

The sight made Stan hum deep in his chest, hands roaming over Mike’s sculpted body and looking up at him with hungry eyes. “You’re so beautiful…” He breathed, licking his lips. His hands massaged the other man’s dark skin while Mike unbuttoned Stan’s shirt, revealing his taut pale chest, a beautiful contrast from his own dark skin.

“So are you, love.”

 

Their lips crashed together into a slow kiss, filled with all the unspoken love, all the physical affection they were unable to convey in mere text messages and phone calls from 200 miles away.

 

Hips rolled against one another, breathing starting to become heavier and bodies becoming closer. Stan sat up, pulling his shirt off completely and holding Mike close to his own body. Fingers roamed on his shoulders and arms, pulling him closer and closer and closer after being oh so far away.

Stan moaned against Mike’s lips when his shoulder blades are back against the mattress. Their hips flushed against one another, rolling slowly.

 

“Stan,” Mike whispered against the other man’s lips, eyes opening. He got a hum in reply, and those bright blue eyes gazed up at him. “I,” Mike trids to find the words as his clothed erection rocked down against Stanley’s. The movement pulled a strained moan from Stan, his head tossing back against the pillow.

“I… I wanna have sex with you.”

 

The words made Stan stop, blinking up at Mike. They both stopped completely, and Mike drew back a bit, already retracting his previous statement with stammering and a darting gaze. “If you want to I just… I’ve missed you so much and I can’t stop thinking about you I’m sorry I should’ve—”

 

“I want to.” Stan’s hand moved up to cup Mike’s jaw, bringing his face close to his own. “I’m just…” Those blue eyes darted away from Mike’s affectionate gaze as he confessed. “Scared…”

Mike’s worn but gentle hands ran up Stanley’s sides, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “It’s ok, baby. I’ll make you feel good. We won’t do anything you don’t want to, okay?”

Stanley nodded, watching Mike’s hand reach over him to pull a bottle of lube and a box of condoms from the corner of the bed closest to the wall. The sight made Stan laugh.

“So you planned this?”

 

Mike blushed. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.” He pulled a condom from the box before putting it back in its original place. As he did so, Stanley took the liberty of taking off the rest of his clothing, making a neat pile of them by the foot of the bed.

 

Once he was laid out on the bed, Mike’s eyes widened slightly. “Stan you’re gorgeous…” He said with a sigh, kissing Stanley slow and sweet. As he pulled away, his fingers mused the other man’s curls. “...Can you turn over for me?” He asked slowly, licking his lips.

“Why can’t you—”

 

“I wanna eat you out,” Mike said quickly, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks the instant the words left his lips. “It’ll make it feel better, I promise.”

 

Stan licked his lips, nodding before turning over on his stomach. His heart started to quicken its pace in his chest, slowly spreading his legs and arching his back. He felt those perfect hands on his hips, whispering soft reassurances against his skin while gentle lips left tender kisses.

 

“Mike-” His breath left his throat when something warm and wet pressed to his hole, licking slowly. His back instinctively arched, quiet gasps leaving his lips as Mike licked over a place so sensitive. Fingers curled in the sheets, eyes screwed shut.

Mike chuckled quietly, the sound sending vibrations through Stanley. His hands held Stan’s hips in place, massaging and squeezing his flesh gently. Every flick of his tongue made Stan whimper and keen with pleasure, head tossing back and those perfect curls moving with him.

 

“M-mike! F-feels so good!” Stanley cried, his hips starting to move back against Mike’s mouth. At that, Mike left a wet kiss on Stanley’s hole licking again before pulling away completely.

The absence of Mike’s tongue made Stanley whine softly, though gentle kisses trailed up his spine, each one accompanied with gentle words of praise.

 

“So beautiful, baby…” One kiss. “I love you so much.” Another. “You’re doing so well, Stanny.” A third.

“I… I love you too.” Stan breathed, starting to come back down. Mike’s hands were on his body again, helping him onto his back once more. Stanley’s pupils were blown wide when he looked up at Mike, licking his lips as his legs spread.

Mike smiled warmly, taking the bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. “Are you ready, love?” Stanley nodded, bending his knees and spreading his legs more for Mike to settle in between them.

 

“Just please be gentle,” Stan added quietly, cheeks tinted light pink.

“Of course, Lamb.” Mike pressed a gentle kiss to the other’s forehead, his slick fingers gently stroking over Stanley’s entrance.

 

Stan’s breath hitched, eyes closing as those tender kisses trailed down his jaw and neck. His hands roamed Mike’s shoulder blades, fingernails digging into his skin when he felt Mike’s index finger press pass his tight hole.

He whimpered softly, eyes shut tight while Mike started to move his index finger in and out slowly. As he did so, he left tender kisses on Stan’s cheek and his jawline.

 

“You’re doing so well, Stan…” He whispered softly, pressing his lips to Stan’s forehead before slowly adding a second finger.

Stan groaned, brow knitted. “Ah, fuck…” He panted, and Mike slowly thrust his fingers in and out, still peppering his flushed face with kisses. Stanley’s hands gripped Mike’s shoulders, whimpering softly for more. Mike was well aware that his boyfriend was able to do so, after numerous late night face time dates. The sight on screen was lovely, but nothing quite compared to the real thing, and Mike wanted to savor every moment he was able to get.

 

One he pressed his ring finger alongside his other two, Stanley’s hands were gripping Mike’s forearms, whimpering softly as Mike thrust his fingers in and out at a slow pace, wanting to make sure Stan was as prepared as possible.

“Mikey pl-please…” Stanley whimpered, eyes opening to gaze up at his boyfriend with a desperate, longing look. Mike licked his lips, kissing Stanley slowly.

“You sure baby?” He asked again against Stanley’s lips, wanting to make sure that he was completely okay.

“Yes, please,” Stan affirmed, keeping his legs spread as Mike removed his fingers, though the emptiness made him whine softly. He watched eagerly as Mike rolled on a condom, slicking up his cock with a generous amount of lubricant.

 

Mike kept one hand on Stanley’s inner thigh while the other lined himself up with Stanley. They both looked at each other in anticipation, breath heavy and thick. As Mike slowly pressed in, Stanley’s eyes widened, the grip that his right hand had on Mike’s shoulders tightening again.

“Ah! Ah, Mike I—” Stan moaned, and Mike paused for a moment, leaning over to his face was close to Stanley’s. Their foreheads pressed together briefly before Mike continued, stopping midway to let Stanley adjust again.

“It’s okay baby; you’re okay. You’re doing so good for me, darling.”

 

The blonde squirmed on the bed, head pressed back against the pillows while he wanted softly. Mike’s right hand held Stanley’s left, and he squeezed gently.

“How are you feeling, baby?” He asked with a panting breath. Stanley moaned at first when his mouth opened, stopping himself before starting to speak.

“G-great y-you’re… so big…” Stan moaned, lips breaking into a weak smile. Mike kissed Stan slowly, squeezing his hand again.

“Can I keep going?”

 

Stanley nodded, eyes closing as he felt Mike thrust his hips forward slowly before moving back. The feeling was so new, so different. He had never imagined being so close to Mike in his entire life. With every slow movement of Mike’s hips, Stanley pulled him closer, his hand on Mike’s shoulder always desperately trying to pull him closer.

 

Mike’s face pressed to the crook of Stan’s neck as he moved his hips in slow, methodical movements, kissing Stanley’s neck. Underneath him, Stanley was slowly falling apart into a series of moans and whimpers, legs hooking behind his waist to keep his body close to his own.

“So beautiful, baby… you’re like an angel.” Mike sighed, looking into Stanley’s eyes as he kept moving, kissing him slowly.

Stan moaned into the kiss, feeling a warmth spread through his chest and crawl down his spine. “I love you.” He whimpered as they broke the kiss. “I love you so, so much, Mike.” He didn’t realize he had started to cry until Mike was kissing his tears away, a kind smile on his face.

“I love you too, Stanley.”

 

Mike started to move his hips a bit quicker, his thrusts becoming a harder each time Stan asked with a whine. He could feel Stanley flutter around him, both his arms and legs wrapped around Mike while he was slowly fucked into the mattress.

“Ah, ah, ah M-Mikey y-you feel so good.” Stanley whimpered, holding Mike close to himself as he started to feel a warmth pool in his belly. Mike moaned in response, his hips snapping forward and making Stan toss his head back.

 

“M-Mike!”

Mike’s cock moved deep inside of Stanley, their bodies fitting together perfectly when Mike’s hips were pressed to Stanley’s. As he bottomed out, the blonde under him trembled, breath hitching and moans becoming more ecstatic.

 

“Ah! Ah! M-mike ‘m close pl-please!” He pleaded, looking up at his boyfriend with tear-filled blue orbs. Mike moaned, crashing their lips together as he thrust in and out of Stanley at a quick rhythm, the movements making Stan fall apart into a series of desperate whimpers and moans.

“Cum for me, baby, wanna see you cum.” Mike moaned, and after he spoke Stanley’s back was arching off the bed, cock twitching as he came onto his own stomach completely untouched.

“Ah! M-mike!”

The sight made Mike spill his own release into the condom, head lowered as he moaned. “Oh fuck, I love you.” His fingers gripped the sheets, body shaking as he came down.

 

The space was filled with their panting, both of them holding onto each other as they started to calm down. Mike raised his head up to look at Stanley, smiling at the sight of his fucked-out boyfriend.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mike sighed again, fingers toying with the single curl that had fallen out of place on Stan’s forehead. Stanley smiled in response, moving a shaking hand up to touch Mike’s cheek.

“I love you too.” He sighed before pulling Mike down into another slow kiss.

 

Mike eventually pulled out of Stanley, tossing out the condom and pulling out some wet wipes from the same place he had kept the condoms and lube.

“So prepared.” Stanley teased as Mike cleaned both of them up.

“Learned from the best.” Mike quipped back with a grin, kissing Stanley’s temple.

 

The two men laid in the small bed, limbs tangled together under soft blankets as they watched the stars start to appear in the sky. Stanley’s head rested on Mike’s chest while Mike pointed out the constellations in their view, something Mike enjoyed doing when they were able to spend the night in their favorite place.

As Mike spoke, Stanley could hear his heartbeat under his skin, the constricting of his lungs and the murmur of his gentle voice. All things reminded him that this was real, he was here, finally, after so long.

 

“Mike…” Stan hummed softly in the silence of the night as they listened to the crickets from outside the barn.

“Yeah, Lamb?”

“I love you…” Stan murmured, kissing Mike’s pectoral and hugging him slightly tighter. Lips pressed to his curls and a strong arm pulled him in closer.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
